


(Lack of) Attention

by ZoeyTheWeeb



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alya Césaire-centric, Alya Salt, Alya fans beware, But I might come back to this and make an aftermath or a prequel, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Don't count on it tho, Gen, Just to be safe though I added the proper tags, Ladybug and Chat Noir are only mentioned, Miraculous Ladybug AU, Only slightly gory i think, Same goes for the akuma, This does not paint her in a good light, This is only a one-shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 11:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20852909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoeyTheWeeb/pseuds/ZoeyTheWeeb
Summary: Captain Rose: I can actually imagine Alya dragging her sisters to Akuma fights and not giving a shit about them because "Ladybug will fix everything!" And then gets arrested for child endangermentAnd that's how this one-shot was born! :D





	(Lack of) Attention

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, this was supposed to be a drabble but my hand slipped...Oh well!
> 
> Not gonna lie, I was tempted to make this a more...lighthearted akuma while still having Alya arrested, but I was convinced to make it darker. Plus, the dark tones really emphasizes the "child endangerment" part, so it works out in the end.
> 
> As stated in the tags, Alya fans beware, this will NOT paint Alya in a good light.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

“Alya Cesaire, you are under arrest for child endangerment,” Lieutenant Raincomprix said, two officers standing behind him on guard as he handcuffed her.

Alya was frozen in shock for a few moments longer before the sound of the handcuffs jolted her out of her shock and shoved her straight into a mix of indignation and fury.

“What?! What do you mean I’m arrested?” She asked.

“I meant exactly what I said, Ms. Cesaire, the most recent post on your blog shows you committing child endangerment, willingly I might add,” The lieutenant replied patiently, with only a hint of righteous anger leaking into his tone as he and his fellow officers dragged her to the waiting police car in front of her house.

Alya knew what they were talking about, but she still did not understand where the “child endangerment” part came from. After all, all she did was take her little sisters with her to record the akuma battle that occurred only an hour ago. It’s not like they were in any real danger, Ladybug always brings people that get caught in akuma battles back!

She tried to point out this fact, but the officers were not having it. They quickly pointed out that, just because Ladybug’s Miraculous Cure fixed everything in the end, does not mean that what she did was not child endangerment, especially with how brutal the most recent akuma was. On top of that, the fact that she did not seem as concerned as she should have been when her sisters were caught by the Akuma's powers was certainly not helping her case.

Alya winced at that. Bodybreaker, the most recent akuma, was so far the most brutal akuma Ladybug and Chat Noir had ever faced, and considering how many akumas they’ve faced that were able to delete people from existence, that was saying something. Bodybreaker was a bodybuilder who had gotten frustrated with an associate of his for mocking him. He had the ability to break anything he hit, and usually, that would have been fine since akumas tended to destroy things all the time, however, if Bodybreaker hit a person, their bodies would twist up and their bones would break.

She was supposed to be babysitting Ella and Etta at the time the akuma battle took place since Marinette was unavailable for some reason. Although, even if she was available, she would not have been able to do it anyways since Alya’s parents somehow found out that she made Marinette babysit for her and Nino whenever they went out on dates, so she was grounded and forbidden from seeing Nino unless their parents were with them, which sucked if you asked Alya.

Nevertheless, as soon as Alya saw the akuma alert on her phone, she quickly came up with the idea to take Ella and Etta with her with the promise of ice cream if they did not tell their parents where they went. After all, Alya did not expect them to check the Ladyblog when they knew she was supposed to be grounded. They quickly agreed, eagerly assuming they were just going out for ice cream and promising not to tell their parents.

Unfortunately, her sisters were terrified when they arrived at the akuma battle, and while Alya was juggling between live streaming the battle and shushing her sisters, the akuma had noticed them hiding behind a car. Ladybug and Chat Noir had noticed as well, but the akuma was faster.

The next thing Alya knew, Ella and Etta were screaming in pain, their bones twisted in unnatural angles, and the akuma was standing above her, preparing to do the same to her before Ladybug and Chat Noir pushed him back. She had caught it all on film, even the part where Ladybug yelled at her for being there in the first place and telling her to escape while she could, promising that her sisters would be fine.

Alya had not listened, of course, the battle was too big of a scoop for her to miss. She had continued to record the battle, even recording the moment the akuma was defeated and the Miraculous Cure was cast, quickly running over to her sisters to reassure them that they were okay now. That did not stop them from bursting into tears and clutching onto each other like a lifeline, screaming about how they wanted to go home.

Now, here they were, with Alya being dragged into a police car, desperately glancing at her family. Her parents had gotten home immediately after the battle, waiting for their arrival. Apparently, one of their mother’s colleagues had seen the live stream and immediately notified her, and then she had quickly called her husband. They stared at their daughter in disappointment and shame, tears quietly streaming down her mother’s face as her father simply turned his head the moment their eyes met. They were in the middle of shouting at her for putting her sisters in danger when the police arrived, and while they still loved Alya, they clearly agreed it was for the best for her to be taken away. They no longer trusted her to watch over her younger sisters.

Alya’s eyes then glanced over to her older sister’s, hoping that Nora would try to help. Unfortunately, the moment their eyes met, Nora’s eyes narrowed into a furious glare. Ella and Etta were hiding behind her legs, holding on to their eldest sister as they watched Alya be taken away confusedly. Alya’s heart began to break, the situation she was in finally sinking in. Her family would not help her out of this mess, she was going to jail for something that was not really much of a concern in the end, and she had no idea how long it would be before she would even get out of jail.

As she was pushed into the car, Alya noticed Nadja Chamack run to Lieutenant Raincomprix, a cameraman behind her, and her heart sunk. _When did they get here? _She thought.

Unfortunately, the two cops that accompanied the Lieutenant closed the door in front of her, so she could not hear what Nadja was saying, but it was easy to guess judging by the camera being pointed at her every now and then.

The reality of the situation officially crashed down on her, no longer slowly sinking in, and Alya sobbed. Her life was over, her reputation was ruined, and she would most likely never see Nino, Marinette, and her family ever again.

She didn’t understand. She did nothing wrong, and yet, it felt as if she was suddenly one of the world’s biggest monsters, right up there with Le Papillon.

**Author's Note:**

> As I said in the tags, this is a one-shot and I don't really plan on continuing this. I am tempted to write an aftermath but it most likely won't happen any time soon due to the other stories I'm still working on. We'll see tho, just don't count on it, sorry.
> 
> Although, if anyone wants to make a continuation, prequel, or anything, I'm perfectly okay with that. Just message me and let me know!
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr (please and thank you!): zoeytheweeb.tumblr.com


End file.
